fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naturion Rampage
|rōmaji=Natōrion Ramupēji |type=Caster Magic Lost Magic Subspecies Magic Elemental Magic Onmyōdō Fighting Style |user= God Serena Xaveria Berzinsky Dante Alozade (Part II) }} Naturion Rampage ( , Natōrion Ramupēji; lit. "Divine Onslaught of the Natural Elemental Forces") is considered to be a very powerful magic in its own right, despite being simplistic in nature; ironically enough, it's considered to be one of the hardest to learn — thus having only having a few practitioners, let alone masters. It's a Caster Magic, a form of Lost Magic due to its age and given power, and a form of Subspecies Magic; as the name goes, this magic allows one to control the basic elements found in nature — thus seen as the culmination of all other elemental magics in existence (i.e. Elemental Magic). This makes it the most powerful form of elemental magic outside of Slayer Magic. Upon witnessing it at first glance, Kagura Takezuchi confirmed its existence as a form of Onmyōdō — specifically, an advanced application of the Wu Xing concept and one of its earliest and basic practices to-date, setting the foundations for all others that came soon after; this fact is something that's rarely known by others, with only the most skilled onmyōji being savvy to such a thing. Description Gaia Inforce Mode , a fellow master of the Lost Magic, entering the legendary mode and "becoming one" with all of creation.]] Gaia Inforce Mode ( , Gaia Infōsu Mōdo; lit. "Unification of Heaven, Earth, and Man as One"): Spirituality & Vitality Manipulation Naturion Rampage vs. Imperial Embodiment ; it's said that the user goes on a rampage and dies soon after making such a foolish attempt.]] List of Known Spells *'Gaia Pnévma' ( , Gaia Nevumā; lit. "Unlimited Five Elements Particle Convergence Surge"): :*' EX' ( , Abisu Bureiku Īekusu; lit. "Restrained Nuclear Warhead of the Five Elements"): :*'Hermes Trismegistus' ( , Herumesu Torisumegisutosu; lit. "Bounded Field of Natural Elemental Powers"): *'Lekshmen Zaloz' ( , Rekkusumenzu Zaronsu; lit. "Separation and Unification of Yin-Yang"): Trivia *The reason this article was created was because of the author's disapproval of the latest chapter, as it contradicts various things about certain subjects stated in earlier parts of the story — all for the sake of "convenience" and wanting to attract more viewers to the manga; it's also because the author sees the chapter as an excuse for new users wanting to create a character with various types of the same Slayer Magic, using said chapter as the basis of their argument. This article also serves as a way for a character to look powerful through one magic alone that can be considered equal in power, instead of relying on different variants of the same magic. :*Contrary to the image, this has no relationship to Dragon Slayer Magic, something the author can't stress enough. *In a sense, this is basically akin to the Elemental Martial Arts, but with a twist; like the former, it was inspired by the series Avatar: The Last Airbender and its various spin-offs. *In terms of the nature of the elements themselves — especially with spirituality and vitality, they are derived from the mechanics in the anime/manga series, Naruto. Category:Elemental Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Water Magic Category:Earth Magic Category:Light Magic Category:Lightning Magic Category:Wind Magic Category:Darkness Magic Category:Under Construction Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Fighting Style Category:Fighting Styles Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Onmyodo